He's Here
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Everything had began with two words.


He's Here

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

Everything had started with Doctor Rosen.

His abilities, his minor increases in social skills, everything that had happened.

Everything he'd been through was because of Doctor Rosen and he'd gotten through everything because of Doctor Rosen.

Dr. Rosen may not be one of them, but he was extremely important to Gary.

Everything started with Dr. Rosen and everything had ended with Dr. Rosen.

Gary was loaned out to the NSA, but the NSA was awful. No one would greet him, they didn't care about his routine, and they certainly didn't have Dr. Rosen to help him.

His routine was completely destroyed.

There wasn't even any Nina or Rachel to help him through anything.

There wasn't even any Bill to be his partner or push him out of the way of bullets.

There wasn't even any Dr. Rosen to help him and provide comfort if he could.

It was scary and his routine was gone and he didn't understand and he didn't like it.

People kept touching him too and he didn't like to be touched.

They would provoke him too!

They provoked him by teasing him and not the normal teasing that Bill and Nina and sometimes Cameron would do. It was harsh and cruel and he didn't like that.

They provoked him! And he didn't like it.

He tried to tell them politely like Dr. Rosen had taught him to do when he got angry, but they didn't listen and they didn't care.

So, the more they didn't listen and didn't care they more angry he got.

 _Alphas~Alphas~Alphas_

Dr. Rosen was a kind man.

Dr. Rosen taught him many things like how to be polite when he got angry and how to show his emotions a little more clearly without having outbursts.

Dr. Rosen had been so kind.

Gary was always so grateful that Dr. Rosen had reached out to him.

 _Gary was only 10 when he was first approached by Dr. Rosen. His mother refused to let Dr. Rosen help at first._

 _Short years later, when Gary was fourteen and his mother was done homeschooling him, Dr. Rosen approached them again._

 _Mrs. Bell agreed to let Gary decide for himself and take a tour of the work place._

 _Gary was the last person on Dr. Rosen's list, and Gary wasn't ashamed to admit that he'd been speaking to Dr. Rosen through the internet for a few days now._

 _Gary had agreed to taking a tour and he was really enjoying it, despite the fact that it messed up his schedule slightly._

 _Gary ended up liking the place and found the rest of the group to be tolerable (except for Bill who didn't know about or even try to understand Gary's autism)._

 _Gary liked it there, so he decided to give it a try. The signals came in very well here too, so that was a good thing._

 _He liked Dr. Rosen and he like that Dr. Rosen promised to stick to schedule as much as possible until Gary got settled into his new routine._

 _Gary decided he'd like to stay._

Dr. Rosen was very kind and Gary liked Dr. Rosen and Dr. Rosen seemed to like Gary, so why did Dr. Rosen leave?

It was confusing and scary and Gary didn't like it. Where was Dr. Rosen? Where did he go? Why did he leave?

On the day Agent Munoz came and tried to talk to him about the case he was consulting on, Gary just lost it.

This man was one of the problems, he didn't care about Gary's schedule, didn't care about Gary's aversion to touch, didn't care that Gary was autistic, and didn't care about _Gary_.

And Gary had been through Hell and back. He most certainly didn't care about these idiots coming in. He didn't like them, none of them where Dr. Rosen or Nina or Rachel or Bill, so he hardly cared.

He attacked and it wasn't hard for him to keep attacking because he was angry and they didn't care about him so why should he stop?

It took three people to restrain him.

Gary still struggled, the computer next to him started glitching, and they eventually had to sedate him.

 _Alphas~Alphas~Alphas_

The next time he was completely aware, he'd been so completely out of his schedule and he didn't see any one familiar, but the signals where back and Gary found himself lost in them like he was when Dr. Rosen first found him.

Bill tried to talk to him, but Gary was having none of that. Bill left him. Now, Gary was hurt and in jail and he wasn't having any of it.

There was only one person Gary wanted to see. One person Gary wanted to talk to.

Only one.

Gary's day began when he got up in the morning at 7:42.

Gary leaves the house at 8:53.

Gary leaves the house often with one simple phrase and those where the words he whispered here.

Gary was flooded with relief when he caught sight of him because he knew that everything would be okay now.

"He's here."


End file.
